Shuichi's Secret
by Shuich Uesugi
Summary: it's been two years since Shuichi left japan. then he comes back as Yami the lead singer ofthe famous band ADamant. then he holds a secret that he might need Yuki Eiri's help. how will Yuki react to this. if you don't like Yaoi don't read this YukixShu
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The meeting**_

It's been two years since Shuichi left Japan. Since it rained him of being hurt by the famous Casanova named Yuki Eiri. Now he returned as Yami, the famous lead singer of Adamant. What's going to happen when Yuki and the rest of his friends found out that not only he Shindou Shuichi is Yami from the famous band in America? How would they react on another secret he holds?

Yanagi: Yami will you chill out and stop being a grouch

Yami: why?! Sitting on his chair irritated

Ritzuka: because since you learned that were going to Tokyo for a freaking whole year..,. You suddenly turn to Ice Prince

Yami:: ……… (He looked at window so he could see the clouds and ignore the rest of the band who's trying to talk to him)

Ren: you guys give up. No one has ever crack Yam's shell, even if you're a god he would never give you a simple smile

Ritzuka: why?? Did something happen to Yami on the past that includes Japan

Toya: Let's just say that he had a misspent youth there.

Yami stand up with in irritation and went in front of Toya. Before he could him Ritzuka and Yanagi went up closer to Yami that made Yami uncomfortable. It looks like they're judging like a dog.

Yanagi: how would this cool, hyper dope will have a misspent youth

Ritzuka: it's impossible

Yami: will you all shut the fuck up.!!!

Everyone back off like a scared dog and sit back on their sits. Then Siege Mushimoto the producer of Adamant step into the scene with Ryuichi Sakuma, Adamant's manger

Siege: Yami will you come with me for a moment…

Yami left his sit and followed Siege to the other room. Inside the room Yami lit up his cigarette and sit on the nearest sofa.

Siege: I know you don't want to go back but we don't have a choice. We have to make Adamant to be known there too.

Yami: I understand that but I don't think I'm ready to do it. Blew smoke from his side

Siege Yami if you could shut Tohma to his place you are ready to get back and don't worry I'm there and everybody is going to be there too.

**_Shuichi's Pov_**

The whole ride is very annoying. Both Ritzuka and Yanagi were asking me "what's like in Japan?" it took for ever in the plane where everybody sits in their chair.

Yami: (It's been two years since I saw you I wonder if you're going to notice me)

I fall asleep dreaming about my life before I left Japan. How I stay in Yuki's house, recording music for Bad luck,

Ren: "Yami wake up!! Were almost there!!! _While shaking yam's body _

I opened my eyes and I yawn for a bi. Then I saw Ritzuka and Yanagi getting ready to land. They look so excited just like bunch of little kids.

Toya: ready?

He put his hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile of encouragement.

Yami: YEAH LETS ROCK THIS COUNRTRY!!!

Everyone was excited when the plane started to land. When we got out off the plane bunch of media reporter approach us.

Siege: Yami you ready to face everyone

**_End of Shuichi's Pov_**

Bunch of media reporter approach the band to get their exclusive news about Adamant.

Yanagi: man! We are already known here

Ritzuka: ya this is so exciting!!

Yam's acting all quiet and confident about the whole thin. Then one of reporter approaches Yami and asks him

Reporter: so what are your plans here in Japan Yami-san?

Siege: Yami you don't have to answer…

Suddenly Yami took the mic from the reporter and he closes his eyes and sighed.

Yami: JAPAN IS READY TO ROCK! BECAUSE ADAMANT WILL ATTACK!

Everyone gladly clap their hands about the announcement

Ren: there we go again…. _Giving a worried look on Yami_

Toya: I guess we don't have to worry.

When the band get out the airport... Siege already put them in the limo and drive away from the reporters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you all got the test of my story and so sorry that the first chapter was short. I didn't have time. Well I think chapter has some twist are going to happen. I hate school. And I have band rehearsals.**

**Shuichi: Ha Yuki can't kiss me?**

**Yuki: really… kiss Shuichi on the lips**

**Shuichi: hey were not supposed to kiss…oh well that was nice I miss that**

**Shuichi hug Yuki**

**Yuki: now with that attitude I'm not going to let you sleep you tonight… smirk on his face**

**Shuichi: Blush**

_**Chapter 2: Yami**_

Yami is already hype up to the whole thing. Siege look at Yami worried expression even Toya and Ren was worried about Yami sudden announcement,

Yami: what's with the worried mom's about?

Siege: were not worried about you. Were worried about how you deal with your past

Toya: just leave him be

Yami remained silent while watching the familiar sights of the road while the others and Yanagi and Ritzuka beat up Ren.

Yami: Siege why are you taking us to Metro Records?

Siege: we have a meeting to the president of Metro Records

Yami: Look at him like his going to kill him

Yami: why… _giving Siege a death glare_

Siege: the president wants to meet you all

Yami: what does Seguchi Tohma wants?

Before Siege cold answer the limo step in front of metro records. Everyone started going inside the building Ren stop and pointed out to the tall lean blonde man who looks like a sophisticated player.

Ren: hey isn't that Yuki Eiri?

The whole group glanced at the tall blonde man. Then suddenly Yami react at the glance of the tall blonde man

Yanagi: Yami are you sure you can pull is off?

Yami took his sunglasses and put out a cold reaction. Since when Adamant got famous Yami always put a cold act towards the other people except when he is performing, and serving the fans and the media. It became a habit that he put that cold look when his meeting someone or talking to his band mate. To make it short he turns to ice prince towards the other people. He didn't want to opened up to anyone it's like his putting up a mask that no one will ever see the other side.

Ritzuka: here we go again the ice prince appears.

Ritzuka teases Yami and d so they proceed to enter the building as they went closer to Yuki Eiri they saw a man next to him who wore a designer clothes. As they got closer to the two man Yam's heart pounding as fast a the lightning

Siege: it's been a while ….. _Offering his hand for a greeting_

Tohma: yes...its been w while hasn't it……_give one of his famous smile that anyone who knows Seguichi Tohma well they would see thorough that smile. And while shaking Siege's hands_

Siege: ad promise I brought the famous singer Yami Mikage…._Siege introduces Shuichi to Tohma_

Yami shake Tohma's hands and give him a cold greetings

All Tohma could do id keep smiling, however Shuichi's not falling for that fake smile. The truth is he felt like hitting the man to the ground and makes him eat his balls

Tohma: well let me introduce you Yuki Eiri. His the lyricists of Bad luck

Yuki: it's nice to meet all… _as the same Yuki is unemotional to the whole introduction._

Siege shakes Yuki's hand, and so the rest of Adamant.

Yami: It's nice to meet you Yuki Eiri-san. _He gives an icy cold stare at Yuki_

Yanagi and Ritzuka were giving a funny look at the two men as if they were making fun of them. We to tell the truth they were

Yanagi: doesn't seem those two looks like that they hate each other?

Ritzuka: it's like the clash of winter and the monsoon …. It's kinda scary of you're in my position.

They both stare at Shuichi and Yuki look at each other and giving each other a piercing ice cold stare. While Toya, Siege and Ren look at them very worried. However Yanagi and Ritzuka remained clueless to the whole thing.

Yuki: it's a pleasure to see you again

Everybody was surprised when he said that, since Yuki and Yami aka shuichi met (well they did, but not as Yami of the Adamant). Then Tohma put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and look at him.

Tohma: shall we head to the meeting room?

Siege: very well

Everyone went in the meeting room. When they all went inside the room. Yami saw Hiro, fujisaki, Sakano, and k sitting in the conference room. Yami wasn't at all reacting to any of his emotion. To him Eiri Yuki or Tohma Seguichi is in his presence. Everything on his emotion is frozen.

Tohma: well let me introduce you Bad luck. They're pretty well known here in Japan.

Siege: Nice meet you guys

Tohma: this their lead singer Nakano Hiro, and this one is Fujisaki, Ma-kun

Siege: it's an honor to me….

Yami: what happened to Shindou Shuichi the original lead singer of Bad luck?_ Yami smirked because he hit a nerve in the band including yuki eiri._

When Yami interrupted and said something about the original lead singer. The members of bad luck and including yuki look surprised to the sudden question. Tohma step in to cover the sudden surprise of everyone.

Tohma: apparently Shindou Shuichi has been missing for two years and we can't afford to cancel Bad luck because of their popularity so we replace him. I'm sure that Shindou-san wouldn't mind that Nakano-san took over the band due to his absence. (He gave a fake smile to Yami)  
Yami: I see... I was looking forward to meet _the lead singer of bad luck._

After Tohma explanation about Shuichi Shindou the Bad luck was silence for a minute and look down in shame. Mostly Hiro and yuki.

K: aren't we here to discuss about the concert that bad luck will be joining

Siege: yes…that's why were here for…we have to get this out of the way since Adamant need their rest.

The whole meeting last for an hour and all yuki could do is think about his lost koibito. Since his part of the band now, he has to be their in any meeting. After he learned that it's hopeless to find his lost koibito he dedicated all his time on writing his novels and lyrics for Bad luck. Since shuichi can't be there in the band, he will be there in case he returns.

_**Three hours later**_

When the meeting ended Tohma invited all of them for lunch. Everyone, but yami he excuse himself that his very tired

Ritzuka: yami-kun why aren't you going to eat with us? _Ritzuka cling to yami's arm_

Yami's already is getting irritated and he looks at siege and in instantly siege nod.

Siege: Ritzuka-chan yami is very tired and he probably needs to sleep so we'll let him go to the hotel and relax.

Ritzuka: fine. (She let go off yami's arm and went next to Yanagi) we'll see you later.

Yami turn around and started walking outside but Siege stop him

Siege: shu…yami wait!

Yami turned stop and turned around

Yami: What?

Siege stands in silence for a while but then open his mouth. However before he made word to say yami beat

Yami: you know that I can't do this whenever his here, so I'm just going to take my baby around the town.

Siege: but… (He was going to complain about him riding his motorcycle, but he gives him a worried look) fine make sure you got here tomorrow by eight sharp

Yami stated walking and give a thumbs up while walking.

Yami: I get it.

Yami really missed his motorcycle. He had it ship in Japan so he could have his own transportation and not relying on the companies vehicle.

_**Shuichi's pov**_

I drove off the center of evil and went to the solon and have them dye my hair back to my original color, pink. It probably took a good two hours to get my hair right. It kind of irritated me when they told me that I look like Shuichi. To me shuichi Shindou is died. He is the kind of guy who can't stand on his own feet always need somebody to save him. Well I used to that man but I'm not that man anymore he died the day I left yuki's apartment. After I got my hair all pretty and cool I drove to the place that's very familiar to me. Visiting the places that bring back memories when I was shuichi Shindou. However I stop to the place where Yuki told me about yuki kitazawa.

_**Flashback**_

Shuichi: Yuki where are we?

Yuki: this is my favorite place

Shuichi look up to yuki, while yuki looked at the ocean. Then yuki took the pictue of yuki kitazawa away from shuichi's hands

Yuki: well since I'm being nice I should tell you about this man

Shuichi: yuki…?

Yuki: this man betray me and his the man I killed.

_**End of flashback**_

**_authors pov_**

**_sorry everyone it took so long it the stupid school and my band had been doing rehearsals and i cant make time. gomen na sai.!_**

**_Yuki: that was refeshing_**

**_Aya: what happen to shu-chan_**

**_Yuki: sleeping_**

**_Aya: yuki you can't do that he still have to deal with the fans. aya smack yuki_**

**_Shuichi: yuki..._**

**_aya: fine you guys to wat ever u want i'm going to sleep._**

**_thanks for the review from the last chapter. plz REVIEW or Shuichi will take my pokkie_**


End file.
